Mind Boggling
by lolli-dragon12
Summary: Running from a man whom you have never met.. what is happening to Lucy and Annie is Mind Boggling. Lucy and Annie are sisters on the run from a man who was hired to kill them. Armed with only a gun Lucy must protect her loved ones. Maybe a secret will be discovered along the way... THIS STORY IS NOT VOCALOID. There are some difficulties with changing the category.


**Mind boggling –by**** Cislowski Lauren **

**Disclaimer: ****This story in NO way whatsoever belongs to me****; all rights go to Lauren Cislowski. ****I did re-write some of it though.**

**A/N: OK, my friend wrote this story and asked me to post it on for her. I changed her grammar, punctuation and use of spelling. This is the first chappy. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter I

'Stop, stop' Annie yelled as she look behind her. I stopped and realised where we were, I gasped and caught Annie's attention. She turned back to face me. I could see her eyes widening with shock. She grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the shadows surrounding us. It was sweet relief to see a house after running aimlessly for hours.

We heard shots in the distance. Alarmed, we started running once again. Annie and I ran across the fields to the safety of the house. The house looked at least 30 yrs of age, when we opened the door a loud creaking sound filled my ears, the dust disintegrated into thin air, lifting quietly from the ground. The sun shone weakly through the broken tile on the roof.

The shots became louder…LOUDER and then…dead silence. 'Don't move. He may have not given up' I whispered. Annie looked me dead straight in the eye and nodded in agreement. BOOM! Whizz a bullet shot past her, almost nicking her ear. I gasped and pulled her closer to me holding her tighter, waiting for the shooting to stop. After what seemed like ages the bullets ceased.

Sighing deeply I released Annie and smiled, mustering up all the courage I had. I took the chance to look at her, assessing for any damage. Nothing. No serious injuries, just bruises and light scrapes. Her face looked paler than a ghost on Christmas. I looked at myself, I was the same. I was pale, shaken and had a wet substance on my shirt. It was too dark to identify what it was. Creak…the door opened for the second time in 30 years.

Once again I pulled Annie close and waited silently for our fate. He moved closer to the doorway. He was limping moving slowly but surely. My breathing hitched, my heart was beating wildly in my body. The barrel of the gun shied out from the corner of the doorway. A flash of silver caught my eye. The Bullet, small but deadly glared ominously at us, daring us to even breathe the smallest breath.

'Eeaaahhhhh!' A scream came from the forest behind us. The man bolted out of the room, leaving the weapon behind. 'Let's go before he comes back.' She nodded. I got up and held her hand reassuring her that all would be well soon. We walked over to the weapon; I looked at it and picked it up. _He might see uscoming for the door; a window seems to be a better option._ Luckily there was a broken window.

I hefted Annie out the window and jumped out after her. The ground was cool and wet; it had probably rained the day before. Remembering my shirt I looked down to see tear stains and a crimson liquid which I quickly recognized to be blood. I looked at Annie wondering how scared she really was. I shook the thought away. _Time to concentrate_.

I checked the gun for ammo; two bullets. I grinned quietly; _these could come in useful…I wonder how that man would feel having his own twisted medicine thrown in his face, wait that's too cruel maybe his stomach instead…_ I pulled out of my thought's by Annie. Wrapping her arms around me she whispered in a hushed tone; 'you make me safe…You can do anything and everything I can't.' Softly I replied to her my voice filled with love. 'I can't to everything, but with the right mind and brains you can do most things'.

The moment was spoiled by another scream and a gunshot, not far from here. I heard sobbing, a woman by the sound of it, nearby. I gripped Annie's hand tighter and bushed away the brambles and bushes. There was a small woman with a petite figure with small curves wearing a flowy white dress. Trembling with fear she managed to choke out the strange question of 'are you one of them?' _what? One of them? What does she mean? I might as well answer her truthfully._ 'No I'm not who you think I am, but I do have a weapon. Showing her the gun I made a split decision; 'You can have it if you want' _ehhh, what happened to my revenge on him?! Ugh, whatever._

'I'm Lucy, and this is my younger sister Annie' I said pointing to Annie. 'Sissy? Who is this woman?' she said inquiringly while I lifted her up into the bushes with me and the woman. _Why do I feel so safe? _This woman was a complete stranger, yet I felt comforted being with her and Annie. 'Why are they chasing you?' I asked hungry for information.

She replied, her voice filled with pain and despair 'My daughter was executed; she was the one who just screamed'. Exhausted she held her head in her hands and wept. Annie, feeling sorry for her ran her had across the woman's arm, halted and grabbed the woman's hand in hope of reassuring her.

'I'm sorry for your loss' I said quietly; my own eyes filling with tears. The woman spoke again; 'she was a lovely girl, very kind with a strong mind, she never let anyone get in her way. She wanted to visit outside the camping grounds; I came with her, fearing her safety. We just left the camping boundary when a man came out of the shadow's, I felt really uneasy, but didn't say a thing.

He then reached for something behind his back. Terrified, I picked up my daughter and ran. I was really tired so I put her down to rest for a bit and the man came around the corner with a gun at hand. I grabbed my daughter's hand and started to run again. My hand was slick with sweat so I didn't realize that her hand had slipped out of mine, the man took her. I was too late. She was back in the forest. I have been hiding here since then, waiting for him to find me and kill me too'. She turned towards Annie and stated 'you look just like her'

_Oh… Seriously,why do bad things only happen to women who live here? What did we do to the men to make them hate us so? _Surprised I asked her what her name was. She replied with only one word; 'Summer'. 'What are you doing running in the woods at night?' summer asked us. I replied 'Our Farther divorced my Mother and hired men to kill my Mother, Annie and I'. Rustle… 'We need to move'. Summer said with a disturbed tone. I looked behind my shoulder and gasped in fear. A line of bomber's and helicopter's roared with anticipation. I turned back to Annie and yelled over the sounds of the helicopters' whirring blades; 'GO! RUN SUMMER WILL KEEP YOU SAFE'.

I picked up the gun and waited for the inevitable. Something my father said before he walked out of the door, leaving us for the last time flashed in my mind _**"however far you run I will find you. But if you wait and watch it'll never happen"**_. I used to think it was just a weird metaphor; but now, as it kept playing over and over in my head, I realized what it truly meant. I then crawled out of the bushes, with the gun in hand, and ran after Annie and Summer.

**Thank you for taking time to read our story. We both ( Cislowski-san and I) truly appreciate it! Please keep on reading. Feel free to give your opinion/advice on how we could change some things. I'll try to post the next chappy as soon as possible. :) **

**Mind boggling –by**** Cislowski Lauren **

Disclaimer: This story in NO ways belongs to me; all rights go to Lauren Cislowski. Though I did re-write it a bit.

Chapter II


End file.
